


Bad Communication Is Not a Personality Trait

by TolBlocker



Series: If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Till It Breaks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolBlocker/pseuds/TolBlocker
Summary: Iwaizumi has a surprisingly calm gay crisis and Oikawa can't cook omlettes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: If You're Gonna Hit It, Hit It Till It Breaks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little bit of implied homophobia and a very small mention of parental abuse. It's not at all graphic and less than a paragraph but i just want everyone to be careful and safe <3

Oikawa Tooru always woke up in stages. His mornings usually began with his gym alarm going off and being snoozed until his class alarm finally rang signaling his day was officially starting late. He rarely slept in his own bed, passing out over textbooks and physics notes because it’s not easy to balance a collegiate volleyball career and an astrophysics degree but he wouldn’t allow himself to be anything less than perfect. 

But today was different. Instead of the pitch black of his apartment with the cheesy glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling, gentle rays of the early morning sun filtered through an open window. His bed was warm, he felt secure, and he swore he heard a light snoring.

Something about the combo sunlight and warmth really drove home the point that Oikawa was definitely not where he was supposed to be. All of the peace and calm he had found in this strange morning disappeared. He slowly forced himself to relax, remembering how he had stayed with you last night but he had assumed he would get kicked out of bed when Iwaizumi got home.

He eased himself onto his back and looked across the bed, “Morning, Iwa-chan,” it felt strange to do anything more than whisper in fear of breaking the fragile peace that had settled over the room.

Iwaizumi started to say something but stopped himself when you turned around in his arms, pressing your face into his chest and leaning into his warmth. A small blush crossed Hajime’s cheeks but Oikawa didn’t fare much better when you reached your hand out to him and made a contented noise when you found him.

“I think that’s a pretty clear request, she tends to get grumpy if she wakes up cold. She’ll probably be out for another half hour but I can’t make myself get up without her,” He smiled, uncharacteristically soft, as he brushed a hand over your hair, “I usually sit and work in bed but maybe with you here I’ll be able to go make breakfast.”

Oikawa’s brain was racing a mile a minute. Iwaizumi was acting like nothing was different and, realistically, nothing was. You two were best friends and had shared everything throughout your lives; legos, action figures, sweatshirts, a dorm your first two years of college, volleyball highs and lows, you spent holidays together because it was better than the thinly veiled judgment of going home. Hell, it wasn’t even the waking up together that was new. Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t make it from elementary to college attached at the hip to have never squeezed into the same bed and, from pretty early on in Y/N and Iwaizumi’s relationship, it was clear that you and Oikawa were two halves of the same chaotic coin and you didn’t have many reservations about curling into his side and falling asleep during movie nights. 

But something about waking up with both of you in this tranquil atmosphere made Oikawa feel like he was intruding and his chest filled with the familiar bitter taste of inferiority. He tried to beat it back, reminding himself that both of you were far too headstrong to do anything you didn’t want to but a voice in his head taunted him.

_Oikawa-kun is a little… boisterous in class. He has been acting out and talking during lessons. Could you talk to him about it at home? I’d hate for it to become a recurring problem._

_Tooru-chan! You talk too much and aliens are weird! Why can’t you like normal things?_

_Son, you’ll move past this strange little phase of yours. You better, but I believe in you. ___

__Oikawa felt himself getting pulled into his own head, sinking down as the minutes ticked by but he couldn’t allow it to show. He pasted on a bright smile and looked over at Iwaizumi._ _

__“Hey, Iwa-chan, if you take her hand I’ll go make some eggs. I can’t mess that up too bad! Enjoy your morning,” Oikawa passed your hand to Iwaizumi and with utmost care, crept out of bed and into the kitchen. He kept his promise and started on breakfast but his heart wasn’t in it, mind a thousand miles away imagining the worst case scenarios of how this ended._ _

__~_ _

__Iwaizumi looked down at his girlfriend, the love of his life, and wondered what was wrong with him. Twenty-two years on this earth, sixteen years of friendship with one Oikawa Tooru, and two years of dating this beautiful girl in his arms and he had never doubted his sexuality. It was made very clear from a young age that there was one expectation for his future and it contained a successful career and a wife. He had finally understood it, had hope for that kind of future when he met you. But somewhere in that timeline these soft feelings of friendship he held for Oikawa had transitioned into the terrifying idea of love. His whole life love was painted blue and pink, a straight line dividing the colors but suddenly he was seeing purple unifying the two- breathing life into the picture._ _

__When Oikawa had come out to him in their last year of highschool, scared and small nursing a bruised cheek and holding a letter, Iwaizumi hadn’t needed even a second to react, wrapping his arms around him and letting him cry._ _

__“Who you love doesn’t change you, Shittykawa, you are still the same person I’ve always known,” he spent hours googling what pansexual was and how to help a friend with coming out. It never crossed his mind to question his own sexuality but he was endlessly supportive of Oikawa. And now five years later he remembered all the blogs and web pages he had read but one hovered in the front of his mind. The website he had found on polyamory was plain, more of a blog than a website but one quote was ringing in his skull._ _

___The heart is larger and more flexible than we ever could have imagined. ____ _

____His new feelings for Oikawa didn’t replace his feelings for you, they merely grew next to each other. Loving you grew like a sturdy tree trunk and gave his love for Oikawa the chance to breathe and sprout into something new. Every memory of the last two years was filled with one or both of you, the significant ones like getting his degree and working with the team, the small ones like the study dates and grocery trips. He looked around the room and saw the physical imprints you had left on the apartment, the curtains you chose to let in natural light, the paintings you had made when you tried to paint the sunset together, the selfie from that same night with orange paint smeared on your forehead and the more carefree grin he had ever seen. The little things like your favorite hair tie on the bedside table. But Oikawa was also there, in the team photos throwing up his stupid peace sign, the alien keychain he had bought Iwaizumi when the two of you went to the arcade without him, his warm-up jacket you had taken because “it’s nicer than Hajime’s” and he couldn’t deny you anything._ _ _ _

____Iwaizumi felt a sense of calm rinse over him as he looked down on your sleeping face and heard Oikawa in the kitchen._ _ _ _

____He had faith this would work out._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____You woke up in Iwaizumi’s arms and assumed Oikawa had gone home but then a crash followed by an “I’m good!” echoed out of the kitchen and you smiled._ _ _ _

____“Mornin’, Hajime,” you leaned up to press a kiss to his lips and sat up to stretch._ _ _ _

____“Hi, how’re you holding up?” He followed you up and started to get out of bed._ _ _ _

____You whined but got up too, rubbing sleep out of your eyes, “-’m okay. Should we check on ‘Kawa?”_ _ _ _

____He laughed quietly at how cute you were and led you into the dining room. He sat you at the table and went to check the kitchen. He found a panicked Oikawa trying to whisk eggs with one hand while using the other to flip the peppers._ _ _ _

____“She’s awake, go sit with her. I’ve got this,” Iwaizumi hip checked him out of the way of the stove and started salvaging breakfast._ _ _ _

____Oikawa came out to see you nursing a cup of coffee and sat across from you. You raised an eyebrow when he didn’t sit next to you and it managed to climb higher when you noticed him biting at the inside of his lip._ _ _ _

____He didn’t answer your silent question so you asked directly, “Are you okay? You seem tense.”_ _ _ _

____His eyes flicked up to meet yours and he plastered on that awful plastic smile, “Oh! Yeah, I’m good! Great even! Actually, I have morning conditioning and I have to get going and since you’re both awake I can head out so I’m just gonna go-”_ _ _ _

____“Morning conditioning is optional and you haven’t gone once this month. Just go to the gym after your lecture like you usually do,” Iwaizumi rounded the island carrying omelettes. He set food in front of both of you and ruffled a hand through Oikawa’s hair._ _ _ _

____You watched the two of them interact and felt like you had missed something. Iwaizumi had an unusual aura of peace and Oikawa kept looking like he was somewhere else mentally. You couldn't decide whether you should bring it up or let it lie but the clock was making that decision for you._ _ _ _

____You finished breakfast and took your plate to the kitchen, giving Iwaizumi a good morning kiss as you headed to the bathroom._ _ _ _

____Once in the shower, you let yourself think about the weird energy this morning had. You had known coming into this relationship how close Oikawa and Iwaizumi were. When you first met in class, every story about his weekend involved one Oikawa Tooru to some degree. When you started dating, the day you declared it ‘official’ was the same day you met him and it somehow felt more daunting than meeting any of your ex’s parents. You knew how important their relationship was and you never intended to change that in any way but the deep feelings of insecurity sometimes rose up. How could you compete with sixteen years of friendship and a shared passion?_ _ _ _

____But Oikawa had never made it feel like a competition. The first time he met you, he declared it your “friendiversary” and dubbed it a national holiday. He hadn’t let Iwa rest that whole night, saying you were too good for him. Being friends with him was easy but once he lowered the masks and let you meet the real Oikawa Tooru, behind the contacts, the perfectly quaffed hair, the public persona? You could have fallen in love with him then and there._ _ _ _

____Deep down you had always felt like this relationship was a three person balancing act. You had asked Iwaizumi if he and Oikawa had ever done anything and had gotten the most aggressive blush you had ever seen. Iwaizumi had managed to stutter out that he was straight and never thought about him like that so you had let the subject drop._ _ _ _

____While you would never ask him, you felt like if something made him choose Iwaizumi would always be there for Oikawa. You knew it said more about you and your own insecurities than either of them but the tension this morning was really bringing all your deep seated worries to the surface. You finished your shower and put on a brave face, ready for whatever was waiting for you in the kitchen._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____Oikawa stayed for breakfast and got ready at Y/N’s vanity but in the words of one Iwazumi Hajime, “there’s no way you leave before she gets out of that shower, she will be insufferable”._ _ _ _

____He was sitting on the couch nursing a mug of tea, there’s no way his athletic trainer was letting his star setter have multiple cups of coffee. Iwaizumi was infuriatingly peaceful this morning, just two steps off of smug. If he hadn’t been just down the hall, he would have thought Iwa had definitely gotten lucky. Before he had a chance to lash out and make a problem to deal with his whirling nervous energy, you popped out of the bathroom with a bright smile._ _ _ _

____“Morning, Tooru, thank you so much for coming over last night,” You pressed a kiss to his forehead, luckily lipstick free, “I’m gonna go get ready, want me to cover those circles? I know you’re barely gonna have time to drive home as is with traffic but I did see your bag is here and I have some of your clothes so you can leave straight from here if you want?”_ _ _ _

____Oikawa blue screened, finally realizing what was causing these feelings this morning. It was jealousy but he couldn’t place who it was for._ _ _ _

____“Sure, you know me- can’t let down my fan club by looking less than stunning everyday,” He tried to turn it into comfortable territory._ _ _ _

____“Perfect, go get a quick shower. I’ll put your clothes outside the door,” You smiled at him as he hurried to shut himself in the bathroom._ _ _ _

____Iwaizumi closed his book and stood up, already fully dressed and ready to go into the office. He fitted himself to your back and tilted your face up for a sweet kiss._ _ _ _

____“Take care of him, I have to head out but I have a long lunch. I can stop by campus during your lunch hour? I’ll bring takeout.”_ _ _ _

____“Ooh, treat me this well and I might put a ring on it. Bring me a turnover from that bakery on your way and I’ll blow you in my office,” You smirked at him as he turned to walk out the door and grabbed a handful of his toned ass._ _ _ _

____“You’re so lucky I’m already running late, you minx. I’ll be home late though, the coach pushed back our meeting. Love you lots, good luck,” He pulled you into one final kiss and took off for work._ _ _ _


	2. The Lunch Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Reader actually communicate!!

Oikawa heard you knock outside the door as he was shutting off the water. He checked under the sink for ‘his towel’ and got hit with the realization of how truly domestic his relationship with you two had gotten. He hurried up drying off and got dressed, and started looking for the hair dryer.

“Wait! Oikawa! I have the hair dryer with the diffuser in the bedroom.”

“Okay, I’ll be right out!” Oikawa came out of the bathroom and flopped himself onto the chair in front of your mirror, “Make me pretty, Y/N-chan!”

“You already are, dummy, just sit still,” You turned some music and started drying his hair into his signature gentle spikes. His eyes closed and if he were a cat he would be purring. 

You moved on to his makeup. The strange energy from this morning still lingered but you felt it lessening as he relaxed. You never felt at a loss for words with him before but now you felt kind of on edge. Luckily he only had so long before he had to go to campus and you had to go set up for office hours. 

“I’m gonna head out, thank you for helping out this morning!” the artificial smile was back as he ducked out the door and headed to his car. 

“See you around 7:30? I’ll make pasta and tiramisu?” You extended the offer for dinner as an olive branch.

“We’ll see, Y/N-chan!” You sat down and held your head in your hands. Why did it suddenly get so complicated?

~

Lunch hour rolled around and you got to turn your account to ‘busy’ for the first time all day. You got accepted to the PhD program straight after graduation so you were as a TA alongside your thesis. You were always busy and the workload was a lot but seeing your handsome boyfriend knock on the entryway of your office made it all worth it.

“Hey, babe, how’re you holding up?” Iwaizumi held up the takeaway bag as he moved to sit across from you at your desk.

“Been busy, how about you?”

“Oh my god, the team keeps breaking their regiments and being surprised when I notice. I’m friends with most of them, I follow their social media, I was a volleyball player too. They aren’t sneaky,” He went on for a bit but eventually got a little more serious.

He reached across the desk and took your hand, “I love you so much and I want to make sure you know that. And I know you felt how weird this morning was too,”

You gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. You took a deep breath, “I understand. I can’t move out immediately cause it’s the beginning of the week but I can call Suga and-”

“What? No, baby, I wasn’t breaking up with you! Did you think I was going to dump you at work on a Tuesday? I was trying to assure you I wasn’t breaking up with you. Do you really think so little of me?” Iwaizumi looked hurt and you could see the anger simmering around the edges.

“Hajime, I,” You paused,” I love you and I want you to be happy. This morning you and Tooru were both off and I assumed it was time for me to step back.”

“I was going to ask you about polyamory, Y/N!” Iwaizumi pushed out of his chair, one hand fisted in his hair, starting to pace.

You blinked at him in shock, “Oh.”

He stared at you, anger momentarily cloaked by his confusion, “So the logical conclusion is that I would throw away these years to go run off with my best friend? I’m trying to understand where you’re coming from but I’m more hurt than anything.”

“It’s nothing about you! I just didn’t think that you would want me anymore, not when there’s something better-” Iwaizumi grabbed your arm and stalked out of your office.

“I’m not having this conversation in your office where anyone can hear,” He was fuming, his shoulders rounded and anger pouring off him in waves.

~

You got in your car and the atmosphere was suffocating.

Iwaizumi was tense in the passenger seat, “Now, tell me more about this stupid thought process of yours.”

You sputtered and tried to gather your thoughts, “It’s not stupid, it just makes sense that I would-”

“No! It is stupid! You were just gonna step back and suffer? Or is this some stupid form of martyrdom? Let it be on your terms rather than actually putting in the effort?”

“I love you both enough to step away!”

“Then love us both enough to stay! That’s not your decision to make!” he turned to you with tears in his eyes.

You leaned over the center console and pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled away first and brushed his thumbs under your eyes, “I don’t want you to leave,”

“I really don’t want to either,” you climbed over the seat to place yourself in his lap. You curled into his neck, “So where do we go from here?”

He ran his hand over your spine in a soothing motion, “I can push my meeting back. You still have dinner with Tooru right? We can all talk over food? Broach the subject of a threeway romantic relationship? If you’re actually interested, no more of this self sacrificing bullshit, you moron.”

You smiled at the harsh words, knowing the love they hid, “How late was the meeting scheduled to go? I don’t want you to miss it, you’ve put in so much work. If he’s even planning on showing, he won’t be there until 7:30?”

“I was planning on holding it after practice but I can push it up so I can get home closer to then. I’ll make sure he shows up,” You felt his posture change could hear the smile in Iwaizumi’s voice, “Wanna head back to your office and finish lunch? I believe I was promised something in exchange for a dessert.”

You dragged him out of the car and nearly jogged back into the building. You slid into your office, locked the door, and drew the blinds. You pushed him into your high back computer chair and slid to your knees under your desk.

“So eager for me, baby. You imagining all the ways tonight could go with Oikawa? You wanna go on your knees for him, doll?” you pulled him out of his slacks and began working his length as his voice washed over you, “You’re in for a treat. I walked in on him a couple times when we lived together, he’s loud. Even when he’s by himself, he makes these high pitched keens just like you do when you’re on the edge.”

You moaned around his cock and his hand fisted in your hair, “Fuck yeah, baby, you’re so good for me.”

His phone started ringing and he let out an exhausted sigh. You went to pull off but he glared down at you, “I didn’t say stop, bitch.”

He answered the call, “Coach! Perfect timing,” his hand in your hair encouraged you back into the pace you were at before.

“Move the meeting up? Works for me, I’ll have to finish up lunch and head back. I’m on the other side of campus, so give me about an hour to wrap this up and head to the Sports Health building. Yep, meeting with the girlfriend, she really treats me well,” He smirked down at you and thrust his hips up, choking you, “Alright, very good, sir. I’ll see you then.

He ended the call and placed both hands in your hair pulling you into a more fervent pace, “You really do have a magic mouth, fuck, perfect for me-” He shoved his way down your throat and came, watching you choke in the after glow.

You pulled off, panting and bleary eyed. Your makeup was ruined and your hair was a mess. Iwaizumi pulled you off your knees and leaned you against the desk edge. He yanked down your slacks and fell to his knees. He pulled one leg over his shoulders and went to town.

You bit into the back of your hand to silence your moans and fisted the other into his short hair. Your heel dug into his shoulder and ground onto his face as you came. He stood up and slumped into the chair, fixing your pants and pulling you into his lap to just breathe. 

“We’ll be okay, right?” you looked up at him.

“We always will be.”


End file.
